


She's My Girl

by Eleni_Sk



Series: A Family of Vigilantes, A Family of Heroes [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Roy Harper & Felicity Smoak Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: Gambit AU- Felicity was on the yacht when it sunk and spent the next five years with Oliver. Now they wre back in Starling City and they get a surprise.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: A Family of Vigilantes, A Family of Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565563
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	She's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny has been bugging me for some time. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak had been just rescued from Lian Yu, after being shipwrecked for five years. They were currently in Starling General Hospital, sharing a room, as neither wanted the other out of their sight.

Oliver was currently shirtless wearing a pair of sweatpants, witting at the foot of Felicity’s bed, with the latter in hospital-issued pajamas, sitting cross-legged next to Oliver.

Dr. Lamb had just returned to them with the last of Felicity’s test results.

No one noticed Moira and Thea Queen standing on the threshold of the room.

“I have your last test results, Miss Smoak.” The doctor said lightly.

“Is it bad? Do you need to poke me with any more needles? Because I really don’t like needles.” She rushed to say.

“Nothing like that,” the doc chuckled, “Congratulations, Miss Smoak, you are pregnant.”

“P-Pregnant?” her eyes widened. Well, she did not expect that.

“About ten weeks along.” He confirmed.

“Felicity, are you okay, honey?” Oliver asked her lovingly.

“I-no, Oliver! I don’t know anything about babies! Or about being a good mother! I didn’t have the best examples growing up! What if I’m a horrible mother! What if our baby hates me?” she said frantically.

“Hey, hey, Felicity. Slow down. I promise you that you will be a wonderful mother and our little one will adore you.” Oliver assured her, rubbing circles on her back.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” He nodded and kissed her head lovingly.

“We’re having a baby.” She looked shyly at him.

“Yes, we are. And I know we didn’t plan on it, but it doesn’t matter. This here is our little human.” He placed his hand on her lower abdomen.

“Oh, god! Is the baby okay? We didn’t have the best living conditions for the past five years!”

“There doesn’t seem to be a problem, but I am scheduling an OB/GYN appointment for you tomorrow morning.” The doctor said.

“Thank you, doctor Lamb.” Oliver nodded at the man.

“It’s my pleasure, Oliver. I will check on you before the end of my shift.” He said and turned to leave. “Moira! Thea!”

Oliver froze. Felicity tensed.

“Dr. Lamb.” Moira nodded.

“Ollie?” Thea’s voice trembled.

“Thea.” His face softened at the sight of his baby sister. He got off the bed and reached for her.

“I missed you so much!” she flew to his arms and Oliver hugged her tightly.

“I missed you, too, Speedy.” He held her a little closer and then let go. “Mom?”

“Oh, my beautiful boy.” She hugged her son.

“I would like you to meet someone,” Oliver said, letting go of his mother. “This is Felicity, she’s well, she is my girl and the only reason I survived this long.” Felicity was already on her feet.

“It’s very nice to finally meet yo- oof” Thea tackled her in a big, yet gentle, hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Thea said gratefully.

“For what?” Felicity reluctantly hugged her back. She was used to only have physical contact with only Oliver after all, for many years.

“For keeping my brother alive and, ya know, for my little nibling.” Thea blushed a little.

“Oh, um, you’re welcome.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m just so excited!” she stepped back.

“It’s okay, no worries.” Felicity smiled “As for Oliver, I think he gives me too much credit.”

“Still, Miss Smoak, thank you,” Moira said gratefully, taking Felicity’s hands in hers.

“So, are you staying with us? Please?” Thea almost begged.

“Yes, she is, Thea.” Her brother gave her a small smile.

“I don’t have any family, other than a foster brother, whom I want to find soon,” Felicity explained.

“Foster brother?”

“Yeah, um, my father left my mother and me when I was seven, and a few months later the neighbors called Child Services. I was removed from my mother and I bounced around for some time, before coming to Starling. Roy was one of my foster siblings and the only one I got along well with. He was the youngest and they always picked on him, until I arrived. I took him under my wing. I consider him my little brother and I worry about what has become of him. I had promised him that he could stay with me the moment he turned eighteen, but by that time I was already considered dead.” Felicity explained, holding back her tears.

“We will find him,” Oliver said firmly because he planned on finding him, as soon as possible.

“I truly hope so.” She sighed.

“Why don’t you tell where you used to live, Felicity, so we can see about getting your things back?” Thea suggested. “They probably have them in storage,” Thea said.

“Oh, would you do that?”

“Sure, no problem.” Thea gave her phone to her to write the address.

“Thank you, Thea.” Felicity gave her the information.

“When you are able, I am taking you both shopping and I plan on stealing Felicity for lunch as soon as possible.” The younger girl said.

“I would love that, Thea.” Felicity beamed.

“I’m going to be in a lot of trouble now, that you two know each other, aren’t I?” Oliver wondered out loud.

“Yes, yes, you are.” His girl grinned.

“Oh, joy!”


End file.
